(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary type tapered part trichromatic printer which is capable of performing trichromatic printing on the tapered parts of materials to be printed such as round bottles.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A rotary type tapered part dichromatic printer is known which incorporates a first screen printer at a first stop position of bottles which are clamped by pairs of clamping members equidistantly arranged on the outer circumferences of a pair of rotary tables coaxially arranged and synchronously intermittently rotating and sequentially intermittently displaced from the supply position to the releasing position, and a second screen printer for second printing at a next stop position of the bottles.
Trichromatic printing on the tapered parts of bottles has recently been required. For this purpose, the bottles to be printed are conventionally passed through the same printer twice, or they are sequentially passed through two printers, to accomplish the trichromatic printing. However, this disadvantageously results in inefficiency and is uneconomical.